


Three's Company

by watevermelon



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Double Penetration, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Really just self indulgent, Royal True Ending (Persona 5), Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watevermelon/pseuds/watevermelon
Summary: Appearing almost out of nowhere, Akira was the sudden savior for you and your friends away from the clutches of Kamoshida. Somewhere along the lines, the admiration you had for your leader morphed into something much more real; one he surely did not reciprocate.You knew all about the lingered looks between Akira and Makoto and sought to distract yourself, not expecting to find physical reprieve with a certain detective.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Reader, Akechi Goro/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

Cracked asses aside, infiltrating Kaneshiro’s palace was a success.

Only a few days until your real life reputations were flushed completely down the drain, the Phantom Thieves had sent the calling card and successfully stolen the treasure. It was getting somehow, _easier_ with a team as large as yourselves.

Especially because of your newest recruit…

In such a short amount of time, Makoto had made herself a steady member of the group. Her nuclear attacks and power levels were right on par with the team, despite this being her first ever mission. A part of you wondered how this could be, how much more useful would she become in only a few weeks time. 

Just at the beginning of this month, both Ryuji and Ann had been blowing up your phone, texting separately their dislike of how _holier than thou she appeared._

Constantly grilling your friend group about the Thieves, only to cower when Ann pointed out how Shiho suffered every day while Makoto turned a blind eye.

But in the span of a single palace, Makoto has proven herself and fought for her future alongside the group. Those complaints came to a stop, besides the occasional ones from Ryuji about her nagging. (And even then it was not that serious)

Makoto had slotted herself comfortably between the Phantom Thieves, your close-knit friend group, and right into Akira’s personal life.

At first you tried to think nothing of it. Your crush on Akira was simply that — just a crush. No forlorn confessions of passionate love or how you were meant to be. And yet, your eyes were often drawn to him, and somewhere along the lines, Makoto was appearing with him more and more.

You noticed Ren’s lingering looks, how they were seen, _just the two of them together._

Sometimes in Shibuya, or the movie theatre, or just hanging out in general. It was always just the two of them. And you were not the only one who noticed, even Morgana and Ryuji had started to teased them regarding their relationship.

You knew they were trying to help a fellow classmate, apparently someone named Eiko from your school was having problems with her boyfriend. It made some sense that Makoto, as student body President, was sticking her nose in their business.

_But Akira?_

A part of you denied their growing friendship — remembering _your_ personal moments with Joker and how he saved you from Kamoshida’s clutches. 

Before, even without Ryuji or Ann, he would invite you over to Le Blanc simply to hangout. You remembered how much of a gentleman he was one night, the heavy downpour making your commute home difficult and how he had offered you a place to stay for the night.

But the more you saw, the more you believed.

_Akira didn’t have feelings for you._

At least not the way you did for him.

And to Ann’s delight and Ryuji’s infuriatingly obvious winking, Makoto and Joker were seemingly on a way to romance.

You felt your heart almost break, you thought _you_ were the special one to Joker. Never had you admitted these feelings out-loud, but there was no point in denying the sharp pang at watching him so obviously interested in another.

Trying your best to support him, you would outwardly smile as they _obviously_ flirted, but remained quiet when the subject was brought up.

There were other issues to worry about, such as the upcoming _Rapture_ at the hands of some group called Medjed. You were in contact with a small hope, a savior in the form of another, some unknown “Alibaba.”

You bid Ryuji farewell after class, apparently he was hanging around for Akira and the last thing you wanted was to be caught up with them. Instead you scurried along, taking your usual subway route back home. On almost every TV, every piece of media, was the Phantom Thieves and _Medjed._

Trying your best to ignore it seemed unfruitful, it seemed like the main topic of conversation for all of Tokyo as you waited silently for the train to stop. Getting off your connecting train, your eye caught one of the news broadcasts at Medjed’s continual demands. You lingered over to it, ordering something from a nearby bakery stand and heading to a table so you can watch the full coverage.

You must have heard this over a dozen times, how they demanded the unveiling of _your own identity._ And if you refused, it would mean that all of Japan would have to pay the price of your hesitance. To stay that you were stressed was an understatement. After changing the hearts of Kamoshida and recently, Kaneshiro, it was obvious that you were fighting against the oppressors of the world. So why were they insisting on antagonizing your group? 

“Hello.” A familiar, princely voice cut through the crowd and halted your train of thinking. “To think we have quite similar tastes.”

You knew Akechi enough, he was often just _there_ when it came to the topic Phantom Thievery, much to Ryuji’s annoyance. Who could forget your trip to the TV station and how Akechi made his statement clear to the entire world where he stood opposite to the Thieves. Since then, he was always injecting his own brand of moral justice, which often distracted from his kind face. 

There was nothing particular about Akechi that should have set off your internal sense of danger - and yet something somehow always seemed to be _off._

You knew the others had their own qualms, Ryuji complaining about him, moreso about the fact that Akechi seemed to bad mouth their group at every TV special. Makoto was not particularly fond of him either, but it seemed for more personal reasons outside their group. Akira was the one person who said he might be a good ally in the end, to which Ann agreed with a hesitant smile while Yusuke seemed indifferent.

But it was rare for the two of you to be alone, other than cordial _hello’s_ when you saw each other at Le Blanc or in between commutes.

To have his undivided attention was even rarer.

You greeted him before pointing to your newly acquired cheesecake. “I’ve always been a fan of sweets.” 

“I see.” Akechi noted before following your previous line of sight to the TV screen. “Worried for the phantom thieves?”

There it was. 

Always about the Phantom Thieves with him - so much so that it had you on edge that he was getting close to deducing your true identities. It was not exactly like your bonds were natural from the outside, the three targets of Kamoshida and Madarame’s last remaining pupil from another school, _totally not suspicious._

But it would be harder to just brush Akechi off, to walk away from the conversation without a good excuse. He was probably the smartest person you personally knew, with an even better sense of reasoning. Before a lie could even form on your tongue Akechi could easily feel if something was off.

You took a moment to think before answering, “Something to add to my repertoire, detective?’

“Consider me just a curious bystander, for now.” Akechi retorted.

“We both know you’ll always be more than that.” You muttered, “But I’m more worried about what may happen to Japan if they don’t act.”

“So you wish for the Phantom Thieves to reveal themselves?”

You narrowed your eyes at his leading question.

“I hope for the Phantom Thieves to do what they must to keep Japan safe.”

Akechi regarded you silently, surely another argumentative point that the Phantom Thieves were inherently _against_ the true safety of Japan, but instead he wore a smile that you took to signify that his next few words would contrast brightly to his kind expression.

“Is your belief in our justice system so little that we must rely on this vigilante group?”

“Seeing how the system only benefited Kamoshida against me, yes.” You answered, “But maybe it doesn’t have to be so cut and dry. This all stems from expectations, we expect the system to work and the public expects a vigilante group to be morally gray. Branching from such meets resistance, but what if they were to work together for a better world?”

Akechi regarded you silently, having taken the seat next to you. His princely expression was marred by something else, a thoughtful look that you hadn’t seen before.

“An inquisitive deduction, unlike much of Akira’s company.” Akechi noted.

You mind wandered to Ryuji, “I’ll take that as a compliment, coming from _the_ Detective Prince.”

You watched as his smile tightened. And while it was still in line with the cordial attitude he had before, a part of you wondered if that was the wrong thing to say.

Whatever he was going to say next was swallowed by a text-tone from his phone, catching his immediate attention. 

“Until next time.” Akechi stood from his seat and bid you farewell, gone just as quickly as he appeared.

You let out a silent puff of air you hadn’t realized you were holding, suddenly relaxed with his disappearance. Talking to Akechi felt like playing a game of russian roulette, except he was the one holding a fully loaded gun. With the exception of Akira, he had quite possibly the best deductive reasoning and the absolute last person you wanted to accidentally slip-up in front of.

Just as you were about to pack-up and head home, there was a small _ding_ indicating the private Phantom Thieves group chat — tonight was a trip for mementos.

You said nothing about your run in with Akechi, sitting quietly in the back of the van without caring for the conversation around you. Makoto was driving the Morgana bus, Joker in the passenger seat next to her. Yusuke continued on about something beside you, only offering a small nod in interest every so often.

The last place you wanted to be tonight was around Akira and Makoto. And yet somehow, here you were tagging along in your own personal hell.

Unless you wanted to develop a palace or a shadow of your own, you had to calm your feelings before they spiraled into something uncontrollable. Maybe it would be better to get some space, it was not Akira’s fault that you felt this way. There was no one to blame for your sullen mood, but _yourself_. 

Maybe next Mementos trip, you would take the night off instead. 

You had to fight the feeling that Makoto had an inkling about your feelings — your joint gaze meeting several times in the mirror, but thankfully the older woman hadn’t commented on it.

Akira texted you that night if you were feeling okay.

You didn’t answer until morning, a simple: _sorry I missed this im fine._

The next day Ann was going to visit Shiho and you volunteered to come along, honestly eager to see her progress. It was a good distraction to see your friend, a grim smile on her face as she described the school she would be transferring to. And while you were sure you could’ve stayed the whole night talking, her mother had assured the both of you out for Shiho to get her proper rest. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Ann.” You waved goodbye to your blonde friend.

“I’m actually going to drop by Le Blanc just to update Akira on Shiho’s progress, wanna come?” Ann asked with an unknowing smile.

That was the last thing you wanted to do.

But denying Ann’s request would only open up more questions that you were not mentally ready to answer.

You plastered on a smile and responded, “Sure.” 

On the train you continued to talk about Shiho’s progress and even updates about Ann’s modeling career. This continued all the way to the front of the cafe, where you silently steeled your spine.

Akira waved at the both of you from behind the counter, but your attention was grabbed from one of the customers.

“Twice in two days, this surely is my pleasure.” Akechi greeted Ann before saying this to you.

Ann walked over to the counter, a step behind as you slotted yourself next to the detective. You both patted Morgana on the head as you passed.

“And if I were to say that I’ve been a member of your fanclub in disguise?” You joked with a smile, before seeing both Akira and Ann’s interest fly to you in question, both eager to know for obviously different reasons. 

Ann probably smelled gossip and Akira, as your leader, obviously wanted to be in the know. Akira’s surprised expression stayed for a few beats, noticed by you and the detective, before it was smothered back down. Akechi must have taken delight in taking the latter off-guard, since he nearly taunted that fact out-loud.

“While I would be grateful for your supposed admiration, your interest is surely aesthetic-deep with our clashing views regarding the Phantom Thieves.”

You didn’t answer, instead taking the seat next to Akechi and waving to Sojiro in the back of the kitchen. Ann’s eyes gleamed with enthusiastic interest and you fought the urge to laugh at the situation. Akira tampered down his expression to his quiet, unreadable one.

“How unfortunate it is that I have to part from you now.” Akechi stated, nodding toward Akira and bidding you all a swift goodbye.

It was strange how quickly he was in and out of your lives, his words striking with the deadly accuracy of a cobra, only to retreat and fight for another day.

The moment the door chimed in closing, Ann pounced on you immediately.

“One-on-one time with _Goro Akechi_?”

Your gaze jumped between the blond and silent Akira behind the counter, their serious eyes reflecting back at you. There was no way you were leaving this cafe without giving them straight answers.

“I ran into him yesterday at a bakery.”

“And he stayed and spoke to you?” She asked. 

“Yes?” You replied, unsure where this line of questioning was going.

“So what — did it turn into a date?”

“Gross!” Morgana commented from his seat, finally back with the waking world. 

“No!” You denied quickly, “He’s just really interesting to talk to.”

“Yeah, I’ll say. I’ll save the mental gymnastics for another day.” Ann replied before shaking her head to get back on track, “Wait. Do you like him?”

“What?”

“Come on — you know I won’t fault you for it!” Ann replied, moving forward to take your hands in hers. “Akechi’s _very_ easy on the eyes.”

“Akechi is Ann’s type? This entire time?” You heard Morgana whisper to himself. 

“He talks shit about us every day.” You countered.

The blonde waved it off as she shrugged, “That’s just about the Thieves and I can see where he’s coming from. If we had made the wrong move with Kamoshida, who knows what we could have done. But Akechi doesn’t know it’s _us.”_

“Where are you going with this?” 

“I mean, you’re allowed to like him. The only person stopping it is yourself.”

You paused, Ann was taking this very seriously for such a short encounter with the detective. It was nothing more than an exchange of pleasantries. But, not even you could deny how handsome the detective really was.

At times you wondered what he did with those leather gloves.

Not that you would say that _now_.

It seemed you were silent for too long. The quiet buzz of the cafe the only sound as both teens regarded you in your internal conflict.

Hearing Akira’s voice for the first time in minutes nearly started you. But it was his question that made you nearly take a step back.

_“Do you like him?”_

His dark eyes regarded you so intently, hardly passing as a casual question as Akira gave you his full attention. A part of you wanted to run, leave the conversation entirely since there was no good answer for either of them.

“No, I don’t right now.” You answered.

“Right now?”

“ _Right now?”_

They both repeated simultaneously, Ann perking up with excitement while Akira put down the coffee grinder and placed both hands down on the counter. His demeanor almost looked like a stern dad about to counsel you.

You fought the urge to slam your head against the table, at this rate you were going to continue in circles over and over. Even now, when the detective was nowhere to be seen, he was screwing you over.

The next day you had to fight off Ann continually teasing you at lunch in the Student Council Room, followed by Ryuji’s exasperation and Makoto’s earnest surprise.

“It’s almost like fraternizing with the enemy!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“A really  _ hot _ enemy.” Ann countered, causing you to flush instantly and Makoto to narrow her eyes. 

Akira regarded you silently, saying nothing.

The conversation last night weighed heavily on your mind, facing the joint grilling of both your best friend and your unrequited crush. They continued to pelt you with questions about Akechi, but you gave vague answers until you were finally allowed to retreat for the night.

You hoped this wouldn’t be a continuation.

“It may be an unnecessary risk to keep pretenses with Akechi.” Makoto stated.

“I think it’d be more suspicious if I stopped completely.” You answered.

“It could help.” Ryuji shrugged, “When ya date the poor guy and he finally gets laid, maybe he’ll back off the Phantom Thieves.”

Sputtering at the blonde’s words and actively denying it, you were eager to change the main topic of conversation. But Ann kept redirecting it back to the newest topic of your so-called love affair, even Ryuji at times teasing you for being on the detective’s good side.

_ You failed to notice how tightly Akira was holding onto the edge of the table.  _

Throughout the rest of the week, you tried not to let their teasing get to your head — carrying out your school days as normal as you could. 

At lunch you dodged their questions and your shift in conversation came from an unlikely source.

Suddenly, the Phantom Thieves were being threatened with the entirety of Japan as hostage. Medjed’s distant warnings became serious as it declared war on your group — finding a hacker on your side would be nearly impossible. You stressed night after night as you tried to get “Alibaba” on your side.

Now your days were preoccupied with strategizing and venturing into Futaba’s palace with a new influx of strong enemies. On more than one occasion you cursed the shadow Anubis and the huge scale of skill that you were facing in her palace. Faced with blessed attacks that could kill you instantly on the spot, you resolved to exercise and train in your private time more than before.

But with keeping good grades, school during the day, and trying to make progress in the palace at night — it seemed every block of time was accounted for.

And so at the ungodly hour of five in the morning, as Ann had dubbed it, you headed out the door for a long jog before school.

Medjed. 

Japan’s reckoning.

It seemed the stakes for your infiltrations were dramatically increasing. 

Suddenly life was moving too fast, too much at once and you just wanted to stop and breathe. 

Akechi was literally the furthest subject from your mind — you hadn’t seen him in weeks. 

And yet somehow, there he was right in front of you, _chilling silently in all his glory._

You almost stilled at Akechi’s unexpected presence, seeing him on a park bench with a bike set haphazardly on the side. He nodded at you in greeting as you approached, acknowledging your presence.

“Akechi, I should’ve figured you were a morning owl.”

He smiled tamely, expression not quite reaching his eyes, before he patted the seat next to him.

“Your group has been rather elusive these days.”

“Keeping tabs on us, _Detective Prince_?” You tacked on the annoying title at the end, purposefully attempting to grate him like last time.

But it seemed he caught on easily, smirking into his hand and replying, “Only the ones I find truly interesting.”

You rolled your eyes and put a feigned hand over your heart, “That must have been the nicest thing you ever said to me.”

It was his turn to be exasperated then, his voice hitting an unusually low timber. “So eager for a bar set so low?”

“Well, it depends what you intend to do with that attention.”

Akechi sat straighter then, the meaning to your words hitting several connotations at once. 

“And what would _you_ like to do?” He asked, allowing you to be the one to breach the subject.

You knew you were venturing into dangerous territory and instead evaded the question as you stood, “Maybe another time.”

Akechi smiled at you, if it could be called that. He knew exactly what you were doing, running away at first chance. Whether it was because of the newfound atmosphere or from questions regarding the Phantom Thieves — it hardly mattered. 

He was well aware of how it affected you — pocketing this information for a better setting.

“I would much rather not rely on blind chance.” Akechi stated, rifling his athletic pack and reaching out his phone.

Exchanging numbers with the very man who sought to take you down?

… It was not the dumbest thing you had ever done.

But maybe the most reckless.

* * *

There was no sudden declaration of feelings or dramatic shift in the way you two interacted. Your conversations were hardly scandalous — sometimes shared experiences in your high school lives or random news articles that you would discuss.

At least at the start.

But the more you spoke, the more Akechi learned how to press your buttons.

Whether you were agitated or flustered, the detective was learning it piece by piece. And even worse was how aware you were, but Akechi still found a way to incite a reaction.

And your friendship changed gradually, in small pieces from the usually cordial undertone to the undoubtedly flirtatious charge in the way you contacted each other.

15:45 You: I saw this and thought of you  
Attached: uglycrepes.jpg

15:47 Akechi: If this is your way of propositioning me, then I must say that I much prefer a simpler food

15:47 You: …. nvm. 

15:47 Akechi: Maybe next time.

As much as you did not want to admit it, Akechi was the perfect distraction from your daily life. You felt like you were split into two lives — the thievery of the night and attempting to be just another student during the day. 

Not to mention that the Phantom Thieves were hitting an all time high with their popularity. With Medjed out of the way and Futaba a new member of your group, everyone was ready to finally take a breath and celebrate. 

You noticed that even after all this time, Makoto and Akira were not officially dating. But you knew what you saw — the way they were intimately together after school, your heart had already accepted what your mind assumed.

Ann had even teased them once in mementos, but to your surprise Makoto had flat out denied it.

“Akira and I are nothing but friends.”

You tried hard not to think about the strange look the brunette shot you right after. Akira remained quiet to Ann’s words, so you wondered if maybe he had feelings for Makoto that were also unrequited at the moment.

No matter.

It was not your business. 

Akira had texted you a few times during the week, asking if you wanted to come over and spend time. You made a point of answering late or being busy in some way, not wanting to linger on your leader when you were still piecing your heart back together.

But there was no ignoring him when the Thieves arranged for a celebratory beach day — eager to integrate Futaba into the group and celebrate both Kaneshiro and Medjed’s downfall.

You were riding an enthusiastic high, for finally bringing down the big baddie who had plagued many sleepless nights over the past month. And that morning, with a burst of newfound confidence, you decided to give the detective prince a little more than usual.

Snapping a picture in the mirror, of just you adorned in your bathing suit, you smiled seductively before sending it with a small message:

_ Like what you see? _

But the moment was pushed aside quickly as Ann and the rest dragged you into shenanigans at the beach. From a banana boat to a food stall, you were actually having a good time — the first in weeks. 

When you returned back to your phone, two new texts from the detective, you had completely forgotten what you originally sent him. 

8:55 You: Like what you see?  
10:07 Akechi: Absolutely.  
10:07 Akechi: I implore you to send more.

You fought the natural urge to blush, suddenly scandalized at the way he had turned the tables on you in only a few words. Gulping down your iced water quickly, you hoped it would cool you off before anyone noticed your reaction.

_ How the hell were you supposed to even respond?? _

Ann grabbed you out of your thoughts as she teased you about some boys approaching the group. She even mentioned introducing yourself to one of them, since two seemed cute. 

Futaba stuck her tongue out in obvious disinterest while Makoto narrowed her eyes. Akira turned to you then, attempting to look casual but you knew enough by now that he was intently tuned in. 

“I don’t think I’m interested.” You waved off as you turned away from the other group of teens.

“Oh right, because who could possibly compare to  _ the  _ ultimate detective prince?” Ann teased, to which you waved away.

Makoto shot looks between you and Akira, but said nothing.

You tried to busy yourself with your phone, trying to think of  _ any  _ response back to the detective. Did you want to continue this? You had started it, but if you were not comfortable, then it would simply end here. 

_ Where was this headed?  _

You wondered, not the first time since you started texting the detective prince. Sitting there silently was only a front to how you attempted to hide your rising worry as the beach party raged around you, taking a piece of watermelon that Ann graciously offered you and texting away.

11:57 You: It’ll come at a price  
11:57 Akechi: And what would that be?  
11:58 You: Stop badgering the phantom thieves  
11:58 Akechi: interesting how this is your main concern now of all times  
11:58 Akechi: And it would take much more from you to suddenly halt my convictions

You failed to notice Akira’s eyes on you, watching silently from his seat as he watched you continue to type.

11:59  You: … is there more that I can offer?  
12:00 Akechi: that depends on you  
12:00 You: would you like more of this  
12:00 You: or something more dangerous, detective?  
12:01 Akechi: I’m intrigued at the prospect  
12:01 Akechi: I leave that to your discretion

You stopped typing, entering  _ very  _ dangerous territory. His last statement left the ball entirely in your court, what you sent next could very well define your ongoing conversation. 

But with Makoto and Akira sharing the towel in front of you, you decided it might be okay to step away from the group for a breather. Thinking about boys made you reckless and even more so when the object of your unrequited desire was sitting with his right in front of you.

You stood and stated you were going to use the bathroom, the rest waving you off and saying they would stay behind.

But, of course, your fearless leader stood the moment you did, stating he was going to walk back to the boardwalk with you.

“There’s no need. Besides, you should stay with Makoto less some beach bum gets a little too friendly.” You replied, attempting to jest rather than tack on bitterly.

But Akira shut it down immediately.

“Makoto and I have gotten closer, but it’s not like that.”

They were subject to lots of teasing in the past, but hardly had Akira been the one to put it in its place. It was always aloof stances and quiet stares, never outright denial. Makoto usually put a stop to this kind of talk, had Akira thought that was enough for him to not?

And sure enough, Akira kept pace with you all the way back to the bathrooms, where you had a much different mission in mind just a few minutes ago.

“Oh.”

_ Had you read him entirely wrong?  _

“Oh?” He gently urged you to continue.

“Sorry, I just assumed you two were interested in dating.”

Akira smirked as he pushed his glasses up, “I’m interested in dating.”

You almost rolled your eyes, “I meant dating each other.”

“No, I’m not exactly Makoto’s type. Neither is she mine.”

“Oh, sorry for assuming then.”

You walked together silently, stewing in your own thoughts before Akira continued, “You’re not going to ask me?”

“Ask you what?”

“What my type is.”

You laughed lightly before turning to him, “Let me guess, you and Ryuji bond over ‘bodacious babes’ with bodies and confidence like Ann.”

_ The complete opposite to you. _

However, he did the last thing you expected.

Akira placed a light hand on your shoulder, not enough to hurt, but definitely enough pressure to grab your attention and stop you in place.

“No.”

Even with his large frames covering his face, it was hard not to cower under Akira’s smoldering gaze. He was looking at you straight-on, eyes latching onto your own as he tried to convey something much more serious than how the conversation started out.

“ _Ask me_.”

Fortunately your text-tone rang out and dragged you from your thoughts, thankful for the much needed distraction as you pretended to laugh off his statements and headed into the nearby bathroom facility.

You paused in the single-stall contemplating hard about what you were about to do, reading over the last text he had sent before.

12:26 Akechi: Has our public defender of the Thieves backed out?  
12:26 Akechi: Please, do not feel pressured.

Where was the random burst of confidence you had not twenty minutes ago?

Akira was not your boyfriend, far from it. Your feelings were unrequited and anything you harbored for him was simply your own, nothing more.

Akechi, despite being your distant enemy, was strangely confident in his flirtations with you. He relied not on flowery language, but complimenting your body as it was and even calling your earlier bluff. 

The attraction was obviously there, were you going to throw that away over Akira who hardly looked in your direction beyond friendship?

You reopened the text history on your phone.

12:28 You: I don’t know how comfortable I’d be sending something over text for you to possibly quadruplet  
12:28  Akechi; I understand  
12:28: Akechi; Of course, for the subject matter to be this… worrying.   
12:28 Akechi: You have my interest peaked.  
12:29 You: Maybe a time and place would be better.  
12:29 Akechi: I agree.


	2. Chapter 2

Ann and Akira walked over to your shared homeroom class with Ryuji, intent on spending lunch with the both of you again. You waved them over to your seat by the window, happy to greet them but still particularly where you stood with one - namely Akira. 

Your one-on-one time at the beach ended on a strange note, never imploring on the subject of dating again less he tease you into a corner like last time. That was hardly a conversation topic you wanted to breach. Not to mention, now that you were more on edge, you tended to look in Akira’s direction. And almost every time, it seemed he was _already_ looking at you.

After that, a part of your brain was screaming at you to avoid him.

But Akira - the smart, dashing leader of your group - thwarted you at every turn.

He was seemingly just _aware_ of where you’d be. After all, Akira was one of your closest friends, and could easily name your favorite spots in the city. You even took to going to new locations that were outside of your comfort zone, only to see Akira somehow approaching you in the unusual streets of Akihabara.

Akira would pass off a casual wave, as if he hadn't taken the time to personally track you down, inviting you to spend time with him as Morgana stared up at you innocently with his blue, deep-set eyes.

You were unable to say no.

From the back area of the library to the crepe stand in Shinjuku, there was literally no place in Tokyo where you could escape your leader. It was almost impressive, if not agitating.

You tried physically separating from him while in the group, the Phantom Thieves exploring the depths of mementos. Waiting until everyone else had loaded up in the Morgana bus, Akira thwarted you by putting a friendly, inconspicuous hand in the small of your back and guiding you into the last row alongside him. An excuse to move seats was on the tip of your tongue, but Akira shot Makoto a look and suddenly the female was closing the doors and rushing to get the van moving. 

Trying your best to stare out the window and _not_ in his direction hardly helped after he threw a casual arm across your headrest, draping himself all over you. You tried to keep your gaze firm toward the front of the bus, unwilling to even glance in Akira's direction. He was so nonchalant, an arm nearly touching the back of your head as he glanced in the opposite direction of you, out the window toward Mementos.

Ann shot you a look over her shoulder, surprised and just as confused as you were.

It was no surprise she brought it up in a very much _Ann-_ way today.

“Akira gracing us with his presence today?” Ann led with a teasing question.

“Huh?” He asked back, confused.

“I saw Makoto back downstairs in the cafeteria.” She continued.

Ryuji caught on and none-too-gently elbowed his best friend, “Don’t worry, bro. We won’t take offense to you wanting to spend lunch with your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Riiight.” Ryuji replied, “And when are you finally going to ask her out? Afraid Sae’s gonna step on you or something?”

You laughed into your hand, only hesitating when Akira looked at you in _worry_ , of all things.

The last thing you wanted to do was decipher and dig into a look that, which at the end of the day, meant _nothing_. Even if Akira was not interested in Makoto, that was hardly a reason to get your own hopes up. He never said anything, never denoted that his interest laid with you.

Instead, you picked up your phone and tried to busy yourself with it.

But Ann snatched it right out of your hands.

“You’re not out of the woods either.” The blonde stated as she dangled your phone, “You text Akechi all the time with that dopey look on your face - please tell me you are at least sleeping with Prince Charming.”

Ryuji sputtered and Akira narrowed his eyes.

“No, I’m not.” You denied before grabbing back your phone.

“Oh?” Ann leaned forward, “Then tell me your relationship is nothing like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like the kissy-face and sending each other nudes kind of deal.”

Ann hitting the nail right on the head had surprised you, making you hesitate for a _single_ second, but it was enough to get all three teens to react despite your denial.

"No way.” Ryuji stated slowly.

“I knew it!” Ann exclaimed, standing in her seat with excited arms in the air, as if cheering.

Akira grabbed your phone.

“I did notice Akechi didn't say any shit about the Thieves during that last interview, so keep it up partner.” Ryuji joked as he patted your shoulder.

“It’s not like that! I have never sent Akechi a nude before.” You defended yourself, to which Ann laughed and Ryuji shrugged, the words hardly reaching his ears.

_And it was not exactly a lie._

You had never sent Akechi a photo of you in the nude over text, if the age of the internet taught you anything, it was to not send a message that you did not want unearthed years from now. You grabbed the phone back from Akira and pocketed it, silently turning to your lunch and hoping they would not pressure you further. All it would take is a little prodding on their parts and surely they could smell something further was afoot.

Under the shared looks of your three closest friends, you would surely crack.

The last time you saw Akechi, it was only a few days after the beach party. You had finally agreed on a place and time - late night on the weekend at his apartment.

The train ride there was excruciatingly quiet and you prayed to the Metaverse God’s out there that you would not run into any of your friends on the way. Tucked under your clothes was a pair of lacey lingerie, a deep crimson red that Akechi had expressed his personal preference over in passing. Before, it was only mentioned as joke, to think you would be pocketing that information for future use.

To the outside, you were just another young woman on the train.

_Hardly scandalous._

And yet the walk to Akechi’s apartment had you wondering where all that prior confidence had gone.

He greeted you at the door, offering you to walk further in before you realized Akechi was leading you to his _bedroom_.

“Well?” He asked lightly, sitting down in one of his dark arm-chairs with an expectant finger beneath his chin.

Your gaze latched onto his leather adorned hands.

_How they would feel on your skin._

You unbuttoned your shirt slowly, nothing on beneath besides the bra. His dark-chocolate eyes followed your movements, lingering on the dip between your mounds before following downward. You had a short skirt on, hoping it would be easier to slip back on if you lost your confidence along the way.

And yet somehow, capturing Akechi’s full attention this way, it was almost _power inducing._

It seemed that it would take a lot to break through his composure, his princely disposition palpable even at times when he faced public scorn. No matter the occasion, Akechi seemed to wield his smile and kind words like his own personally sharpened weapons. And yet here he was, hands gripping the armrests tightly as his demeanor slipped into one of want, lust.

And it was just by looking at _you_.

Your remaining garments did nothing to hide your most sensitive body parts, nipples peaking through the lacey lingerie while your crotchless panties left your pussy completely bare. Akechi sat quiet, eyes raking over your entire body, lingering on obvious items of interest. You fought the urge to stretch and jiggle your ass, enjoying how captivated your audience was at just some skin.

But when the detective raised a single finger, beckoning you to come closer, you almost lost your confidence.

“We never said anything about touching.” You stated.

“I never said _I_ would.” He countered.

You bit your lip, easily cornered and not like you could just walk away now. He was right, a very large part of you wanted to escalate this in some way. There was much more than just looking that you wanted Akechi to do to you. But at the same time, you would have much rather enjoyed your continued control and power over the detective just a little bit more.

It was no surprise that _you_ took the few steps forward.

“Good girl.” He commended before patting his knee, imploring you to take a seat.

You turned to the side and blushed, before following his instruction.

“Look at me.”

His words were hardly harsh, simple and yet clear commands that were not up for negotiation.

Looking into his eyes made this situation all the more real to you. Here you were, your bare pussy against the material of his slacks. But the one thing you could not ignore was the strong muscle of his thighs, his social media posts of bouldering and cycling were not just for show.

Unconsciously, you clenched yourself on him, to which he immediately noticed from his growing smirk. After all, Akechi had hardly done anything to you, hadn’t even touched you, and yet there was already a wet spot on his pants beneath you. 

“Enjoying your seat?” He teased, his words light but his expression taught as he regarded you with a low tone.

“Yes.” You decided on, squeezing him again.

“Show me.”

“Take off your pants.” You replied.

Maneuvering you quickly to get rid of the aforementioned clothes, Akechi placed you back just as quickly as you were removed.

You got to work just as enthused, enjoying the feel of rubbing yourself against his bare skin. The action was so lewd, never had you got off on someone’s thigh before. And yet here you were, hands on Akechi’s shoulders to ground yourself as you increased your pace on his bare thighs. He made no movements, other than the occasional flex of this muscles beneath yours.

His hands stayed at the arm rests, unmoving as you used his body for your own pleasure. You could only imagine the sight he was looking down upon — you desperately chasing some sort of release, begging Akechi for more while he simply watched you lose yourself.

 _“_ Please _, Akechi.”_

“What do you want?”

“Touch me, please.”

 _“_ Beg me for it.”

No part of you hesitated, grabbing at one of his hands and pulling a finger to your mouth. You sucked at the gloved appendage, bringing it further and further until the knuckle touched your lips. Akechi was undoubtedly hard beneath his briefs, one of your hands wandering there to palm him through the cloth.

“I promise I’ll be good.” You pleaded best you could, earning a sharp smirk in response.

“Prove it to me.”

Placing open mouth kisses along his neck, you trailed downward and snapped open his buttoned shirt along the way. Eager hands slid at the newfound skin, lingering on his toned body before sucking new splotches. He gently guided you off his thigh, onto the floor for better access of what you would surely be receiving soon.

A part of you almost groveled ironically — _you_ were doing most of the touching.

He had done this on purpose.

Any semblance of earlier power was because Akechi _allowed_ it. But even now, he was always the one in control.

The thought excited you more. 

A-not-so-secret part of you envisioned being in this very spot hours ago, on your knees and eager to please the detective. His serious gaze suddenly unfocused as you sucked him dry of his reasoning.

You gave small kitten licks to the clothed material of his briefs, enjoying the sound of his labored breaths in response. But teasing would hardly help your case; pushing the clothing down and tossing it behind your shoulder without a care.

You dragged your tongue from base to tip, excited at the pulse of excitement from the young man above you. The hands at the armrests struggled in their spots, wanting nothing more than to dig in your hair and bring you closer. Deciding on giving Akechi some reprieve, you grabbed his hands and placed them on your head, giving him your silent approval.

The detective reacted immediately, carding his fingers in your hair and grounding you against him. You sucked at the head, excitement coursing through you as he shuddered. That earlier power trip was taking root again, drunk off how easy it was to make Akechi lose control.

Your hands went to the area you hadn’t reached yet, but generally you kept a slow pace to tease the poor prince. He made his displeasure known, stating your name once in a clearly chastising tone. You didn’t listen then, lapping at his cock almost innocently, like you were licking at a small ice cream cone. 

Akechi didn’t appreciate the disconnect and a part of you was expecting the strong, sudden pull onto his cock. The fingers in your hair forced you to take him deeper, his long cock disappearing down your throat until you were breathing against his stomach. You steadied your breathing but enjoyed the shudder of his thighs around your head. He kept you there longer than expected, eyes rolling back in response as he poked at the back of your throat. It was only when you pushed at his thighs did he back off, coming off entirely to catch a few breathes.

Akechi hesitated for a moment before muttering a small, “ _I’m sorry_ ,” surely for his loss of control.

But you were not having it — mouth back on his cock and pushing until he was deep down your throat again. He threw his head back in surprise, hips stuttering in response as you kept him deep in your mouth. His hands returned to their earlier spot, lightly tugging this time to keep you against him.

You licked along one of the veins of his cock, wondering excitedly how it would feel rubbing inside you. Taking him halfway, you hummed around him and watched as the vibrations drove Akechi closer to the edge.

It seemed he threw that earlier control out the window, hands eager to pull you onto him as his hips snapped in time with your sucks. The precise movements from earlier were forgotten in favor of wild bucking, wanting nothing more than to pick up the speed as he fucked your mouth roughly.

You tried bringing your gaze up to him, only to freeze at the completely _lustful_ sight above you. The usually composed detective looked utterly wrecked — forehead drenched in sweat, unfocused eyes looking down at you as his hair was uncharacteristically mused. You mentally documented this moment of pure vulnerability, Akechi looked _extremely_ sexy like this.

When his thighs started to shudder out of control, Akechi was gradually pulling you further onto his dick. He hadn’t asked before, but that hardly mattered when you started to work in tandem with him and lowered yourself further.

You wanted to see Akechi completely lose himself on your mouth alone.

The only warning you had was the soft groan from the detective above you, before there was a hot spurt in response against the roof of your neck. He gushed generously into your mouth, pulling out to dribble any remnants on your exposed chest and face.

You brought your fingers up to what was pooling on your skin, licking his cum on your fingers for the detective to watch.

He had yet to say anything, sitting back relaxed as he fought to catch his breath.

“I hope that was good enough to prove myself, detective.” You started, lips trailing his neck as you near whispered your words, the implication obvious on your lips.

_This was just the beginning._

“And if I were to implore you for more?”

You pouted cutely, “How much more should I beg for you to touch me?”

Akechi expression morphed back to its earlier smirk.

_You hadn’t gone home that night._

It turned out that was the wrong thing to say, since the sadist could very easily think of more ways to unfairly tease you. He had maneuvered you by his bed, lifting his leg to prop it up as he guided himself back into your mouth.

When you whined for release, basically begging as he wanted you to, he flipped you onto your stomach against his sheets.

“Think of a safe word.” He stated clearly.

“Medjed.”

He narrowed his eyes at the name but pocketed it in his mind, standing clearly before slapping harshly at your exposed ass. You froze in surprise before arching your back in untold want, the action eliciting only more desire from you. 

“You will receive more when you earn it, understood?” Akechi asked, but the demand was clear. 

“Please!”

You hadn’t earned it.

The tease of an asshole kept you on the precipice, using _you_ for his own desire multiple times. He kept ignoring the hole where you begged him for — instead enjoying himself at your mouth, your chest, anywhere but your near throbbing pussy.

“Please, Akechi!” You were a slobbery mess on his bed, fluids coated on you but none of it your own. “I’ll do anything, please just _fuck me.”_

The detective smiled, a sure expression that something was amiss. He grabbed at your hips, lifting it off the bedsheet into what would surely be a mating press.

Your legs lifted into the air and you gasped with excitement as he rubbed his cock against your throbbing need.

“Anything?”

“Come inside me, _please.”_

“Of course.” His smile continued to grow as he dipped the tip of his dick inside you. You hardly had anything on your mind, besides the need to clench around him. “And what if I asked you to drop the Phantom Thieves?”

The fog of desire cleared for a single second, pushing you to ask back, “ _What_?”, before he shoved himself balls-deep inside you.

You were near screaming on his cock, earlier teasing amounting to an endless stream of want as you absently agreed to whatever he was saying. He kept himself lodged inside you, staring at your open-mouthed drooling and unclear gaze as you clenched around him.

“Good. Now let’s continue this arrangement without concern for the Phantom Thieves.”

Akechi lifted your hips higher, bringing your knees to your chest as he leaned over you. The position was so _deep_ , so contrasted to the lack of touches you were enduring the past hour. You fell over the edge faster than your pride would admit, not that you were exactly complaining when he unloaded himself inside you later on.

You hadn’t even realized the entire reason you came over, to somehow _convince_ him to stop dunking on the Phantom Thieves, was cancelled out until you went home the next day. The asshole had every step of the night planned, from getting _you_ to beg for _his_ dick to fucking you stupid to the point of forgetting your original gripe with his complaints of the Phantom Thieves. 

Since then it was hard to even think about Akechi, nothing more than lustful passions plaguing your mind and how easily he turned the tables on you. To think you believed yourself to be in control in the beginning, Akechi was playing you the entire time.

_And you wanted him to do it again._

But you could hardly admit the truth to your fellow Shujin friends at the lunch table around you. Ann wouldn’t judge you, but you doubted the same could be said about the rest of the Thieves.

As it turns out, denying your relationship to the gang during lunch didn’t matter to the one occupant you were most worried about.

At that very last interaction with Akechi, little did you know, the detective had personally sent a video of your little tryst to Akira.

Akechi had kept you completely distracted from his other intentions that night. Mind devoid of everything, including your own name, the detective had you begging for his cock without care for the world around you.

You remembered painfully how intent Akechi was to keep you on the edge. Pulling out just as you huffed in want, teasing you only with the head of his shaft as you whined to deaf ears.

And at one point, the detective had you completely flipped on your stomach, dick pistoning out of you as you repeated Akechi’s name like a mantra. Head shoved down in the sheets, you never noticed Akechi documenting your tryst on his phone, angles ranging from his unforgiving thrusts to the delicious incline of your back outstretched out on his bed. 

The message accompanied by the video read:

_Hope you had a good night, Akira._

Your leader never told you, not so much as gave you a hint that he was aware. Instead, Akira regarded you silently at the lunch table, pondering over his next move. 

**Author's Note:**

> seggesy times are in the next chapter


End file.
